Godzilla (1990s)
An dinosaur known as the ''Godzillasaurus ''survives the extinction of the dinosaurs. Millions of years later, A godzillasaurus comes by and attacks the military, who were in A conflict during the events of world war II. The Military retreats the island, with one of the military's men stating that the island would be better suited for scientists rather than military troopers. Later, during A H-bomb test Godzillasaurus would mutate due to radiation. This results in ''Godzilla ''being born. Several years later, the futurians would travel back in time to the 1950s to prevent godzilla from attacking the military men aswell as preventing mutation by sending godzilla into the ocean, far away from the H bomb tests. However, this would only result in godzilla's creation, due to A nuclear submarine exploding near where they put godzilla. It is later revealed the godzillasaurus they moved was not the same as the one that attacked japan in 1954. History The Return of Godzilla After A volcano eruption at Daikoku island, A japanese fishing vessle would come under attack by godzilla, and the survivors would be killed by A parasite that was ontop of godzilla. Later, Reporter Goro Maki would rescue the only survivor, Hiroshi Okumura, and bring him back to japan. After being interviewed by Doctor Hayashida, Hiroshi would confirm godzilla has came back. Afterwards, To prevent chaos within japan, The Japanese Government would try to censor anything related to godzilla from the public, however this proved not to be useful as godzilla attacked and destroyed A russian submarine. The Soviets blamed the americans for the attack - and to prevent A war from taking place, Japan's government reveals godzilla had destroyed the submarine. This caused both the united states and russia to ask to fire nuclear weaponry at the monster, but japan denied both requests. Later, Godzilla would surface from the ocean, attacking and feeding on A nearby powerplant. Godzilla would later leave, following birds off into the shoreline. This made hayashida realize godzilla, being A dinosaur, is related to birds. As such, Godzilla navigates the earth in A similar way to birds. he later made A plan to use this knowledge to imprison godzilla into mount Mihara. Before the plan could even be completed, Godzilla once again resurfaces at tokyo bay. The JSDF sends several miilitary soldiers to deal with the threat. This proves to be futile, as godzilla simply destroys them with his atomic breath. Godzilla makes his way through tokyo, Destroying everything that gets in his path. Godzilla is hit with Hayashida's transmitter, which makes godzilla pause. The JSDF's Hyper Laser cannons fire on the now frozen in place godzilla, who reacts and damages A nearby building. The Super X, A vehicle designed in secret by the japanese government, is sent out to deal with godzilla. It uses it's flares to distract the monster and then shot cadimum shells at the monster, resulting in godzilla's heart failing and him collapsing onto the nearby building. Unfortunately, The Destruction caused by godzilla accidentally triggered A nuclear satellite made by the Soviets. The Soviets warn japan of the incoming missile, giving the americans enough time to destroy it before it hits japan. However, remnant radiation was absorbed by godzilla, reviving the monster. The Newly Revived Godzilla shot A atomic blast at the super X, causing it to crash. Godzilla then destroyed A skyscrapper, resulting in said skyscraper toppling down onto the super X. Hayashida activates his device, Making godzilla leave tokyo and approach oshima. On the top of mt. Mihara, where godzilla finally climbed up to, Explosives detonated, Imprisoning godzilla into the mountain. Category:Godzilla (Franchise) Category:Monsters from science fiction films Category:Japanese Monsters